


Forbidden Pleasures

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Naughtiness, Parent/Child Incest, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil finds out a secret between Legolas and Elrond. Legolas goes to spwns some time with his daddy. Warnings:Incest and Daddykink. Alternate Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Pleasures

It was late at night when Thranduil just couldn't sleep. He just couldn't get comfortable. He and his son Legolas were staying in Rivendell. As a part of some treaty Elrond wanted to make. Thranduil rolled his eyes and finally agreed. Elrond wasn't one of his favorite Elves.

His ears perked up when he heard his son's voice,"Daddy." Thranduil tilted his head in confusion, who was this Daddy? The word sounded slightly familiar.

"Why not Ada?" He heard Elrond's voice say. Thranduil walked closer to see them. Legolas had his head in Elrond's lap. Thranduil fummed, what was the meaning of this.

"Oh Daddy. Why thank you." Legolas says taking something from the king. "No problem baby." Elrond said with a smirk. Thranduil shivered a little disturbed. What was his little green leaf doing!?

Legolas says,"What else may I do for you? May I pleasure you tonight?"

Thranduil nearly fell backwards. PLEASURE YOU!? It took everything in him not to burst in there and call the treaty and everything else off. But he didn't want his son to know he followed him.

"Daddy's tired tonight. And I can't possibly take your offer. Thranduil would slay me. He's so possessive. And I understand. I'm envious of how he has such a beautiful creature to call his henig."

Legolas chuckles and rubs Elrond's thigh gently, "I wish Ada would touch me the way you do."

Elrond puts a hand on the boy's head,"Just tell him. Any good Ada would want you."

Legolas looks up at him,"I gues so..." he thinks and says," You know. Elladan really wishes you would give him some attention Daddy."

Elrond's eyes widened,"How do you know?"

"He told me. He said be knew I was with you. And it bothered him because he wants his Ada back. I don't know about Elrohir, he doesn't talk."

Thranduil was in shock at all of this new information. Elrond then says,"I never knew he felt that way. I made you my lover to distract me from them."

"Yes. My Adar always plagued my mind. Tell me is this why we had such a sudden need for a treaty?"

Elrond sighed," I guess so. I've been locked up here for so long I needed more contact. Now go to your father. I'm sure he needs you."

Legolas nods smiling and kisses Elrond's cheek,"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight baby."

Thranduil raced back to his room and tried to make it look like he'd been sleeping. He put the pillow over his head in shame he was acting like a little elfling.

There were knocks on his door and he didn't answer. He didn't know if he wanted to face his son at the moment. He heard the door slowly slide open. "Um...Adar." He heard Legolas nervously say. He made his breathing steady and pretended to sleep.

He felt the bed dip and his covers move around. He felt a arm wrap around his waist. Legolas began tracing circles on Thranduil's hip.

"Ada I know you're up." Legolas moved the pillow and kissed his cheek. "Green leaf stop." Thranduil said coldly.

"Ada. May I pleasure you?"

Thranduil's breath hitched and he turned on his back and undid his pants. Legolas looked excited "Oh Ada."

"Daddy. I'd like it if you'd called me daddy."

Legolas blushed and nodded he took out Thranduil's semi hard cock and sucked the tip. Thranduil let out a moan.

Legolas started pumping Thranduil's cock and whispered,"Mmm Daddy your cock's so big...I want you to fucking tell me what you want. Be dirty."

Thranduil blushed his little greenleaf has a mouth on him now...he shook the thought away and says,"Suck it."

"Suck what?" Legolas says still pumping his cock.

"Suck my fucking cock." Thranduil said surprising himself. Legolas chuckles and takes all of his father in. Legolas surprised himself he didn't know he could deep throat. He continued to suck and caress his father. Thranduil thrust around in pleasure. He hadn't felt this in a looong while. It felt amazing.

Thranduil gasped,"Oh shit! I won't last! Oh fuck!" Thranduil frowned as he neared his climax. Legolas played with his father's balls urging him to come.

Thranduil flinched as a strong orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks a yell was ripped from his thoat,"Oh! Ma! Caro!"

Legolas drank down Thranduil's come and sat up. "Was it good?"

Thranduil couldn't form words he forgot how to formulate English sentences. He just nodded frantically and hugged his son close.

"Well I can take it we'll be doing this often." Legolas says before snuggling up to his Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada-Fathter/Daddy
> 
> Henig-Child
> 
> Ma-Yes!
> 
> Caro-Do it!


End file.
